Agentase, LLC seeks Small Business Innovation Research funding to support the further development of enzyme-polymer based sensors that undergo visible color changes upon exposure to inadequately stored / aged fish and seafood. Phase I work has served as an effective proof-of-concept that Agentase's proprietary enzyme-polymer synthesis techniques for the development of chemical sensors can be used to detect chemical indicators of fish freshness. Specifically, Phase I work has shown that Agentase's chemical-sensitive fabrics can detect hypoxanthine, trimethylamine, ethanol, histamine, and putrescine. The presence of physiologically relevant amounts of these compounds trigger an obvious color change in the sensing material. Experiments have demonstrated that the detection of these chemicals can be performed in aqueous solution, within off gasses of spoiling seafood, or directly from fish flesh. Perhaps most importantly, Agentase has successfully demonstrated that multiple chemical detection systems can be incorporated within a single polymer fabric. The ability to detect a number of different chemical indicators with a single polymer fabric provides this product with far greater utility than any existing simple screening tool or product. Agentase has devised a series of chronological tasks that must be conducted to convert its successful Phase I proof of concept into two different products that can assess the freshness levels of seafood. In summary, tasks include performance optimization, cost minimization, assuring food safety and compatibility of the products, and validating sensor performance under field conditions. One product will be optimized for point-of-purchase decisions and another to be packaged directly with seafood products.